


The Only Gift He'd Ever Received

by WitchWarren



Series: Shapeshifter AU [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Shapeshifter & Unleashed - Ali Sparkes
Genre: Gen, Hopefully this is okay as a sorry for the long absences, I know I am but what are you?, I was gonna post sooner, Real Life amirite?, but what can you do, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWarren/pseuds/WitchWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Gift He'd Ever Received

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodwin/gifts).



A parasite-shapeshifter hybrid means multiple things to Phil Coulson. For one thing it’s his entire existence.

 

For another the murderous, psychopathic need to feed on other peoples’ talents, memories and life energy is muted. Mostly.

 

Leading experts – and by that Phil means his cousin Spencer, his doctor and the first generation COLAs upper echelons of SHIELD’s command hierarchy – think that this is because the parasite has constant access to a power source from which to feed. As evidenced by the fact that he doesn’t have an aquatic shift.

 

 

At least as far as they knew…

 

 

For Phil it just means he ate his twin.

This is actually a long-standing theory that he has striven to keep quiet from everyone except Spencer, who was there for the quasi-confirmation. Parasites infect the wombs of others in order to reproduce. Like a cuckoo. When the mother got pregnant out would pop one more baby than would naturally occur. And Phil was an only child.

 

Another clue was his first name.

 

The only gift he’d ever received from his mother as a parasite.

 

It had led him to a familiar well-loved book of fables and an undeniable truth that had led to him disappearing for five years.

 

 

 

It had also led to Rita De Fontaine.

 

So Phil couldn’t be too unhappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you so much to any of you that are still here. Hopefully my absences haven't scared you off too much. The problem with working on a creative course is sometimes you have no leftover creativity. Lol. Also I completely forgot how bad I could get when I was last writing this thing. It takes me to some dark places people.
> 
> Gifted to Goodwin for commenting on two of the works on this series. You are awesome and appreciated and I hope you like this ^^  
> Also gifted to Amber Lackey who also commented but isn't on this site. ^^  
> You're both beautiful people


End file.
